rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History
Hey there I'm laithXRDL55 and I'm making a series of rap battles but I really need your help if anyone would volounteer to make beats for me and/or Itunes covers so I can make the battles into videos but anyways I have them as regular lyrics so I hope you enjoy, and I would love any feedbacks or recommendations for future battles. Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History 1 George Washington Vs Captain America Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History Captain America Vs George Washington BEGIN Captain America: Wait,when were you,elected as president I don’t even think that,your education was relevant Stop rapping, go eat Ronaldo’s Brazilian nuts I would fight with you, but you don’t even have the guts Washington D.C., Didn’t you name that? You didn’t live there ‘cuz you are a wooden horseshoe bat You’re ashamed,to shake hands,with your people Well, at least, they can chew an apple George Washington: Stop! I lost my teeth but at least I kept my mother I’ll bring Peggy Carton, and then I’ll fuck her You nominated you’re self as president, then ran away While, I’m the first president, in the USA The first avenger, that’s more like a stranger I bet people mistake you with the blue power ranger You’re 94 years old, your end is near Today you'll wave goodbye, to your career Captain America: You just talk, but do nothing when on the field I'll block your fucking rhymes by, using my shield I will make you scream "Captain America is extreme" I'm loyal to nothing except to the destruction of your dream George Washington: You can't beat me, I AM WASHINGTON Did you say anythin', or you're about to begin With you're puny little eyes and, crocodile skin I don't know why you're rapping, America knows that I'll win Who Won? Who is next? You decide EEEEEEEpic (America) XRDL Rap Battles of history Rap Meanings Captain America: Line 1: He is saying thet George Washington is very old and no one cares about him Line 2: George Washington stopped school at an early age Line 3: One of George's favourite foods were Brazillian nuts and Ronaldo is a famous Brazilian footballer so he is basically saying that George Washington should suck Ronaldo's dick Line 4: Captain America says that George is scared from him Line 5: Introduction to the second verse and Washington named Washington Line 6: He says that George didn't live their because he loved wood and wooden-horseshoe bat is a type of bat. Line 7: George Washington didn't shake hands with people Line 8: He is saying that because Washington lost all of his teeth at a certain age so he couldn't chew an apple George Washington: Line 1: Captain America's mother died when he was young but George's didn't also he replied on his last line Line 2: Peggy Carter is Captain America's love. So he makes fun of her name and says that he'll fuck her Line 3: A joke marvel made was to make Captain America in the elections but then they removed it Line 4: George Washington is the first president in the USA Line 5: He is saying that Captain America is a stranger Line 6: Captain America is blue so George says that he is unrecognized that peopke will think that he is the blue power ranger. Line 7: Washington says that the Captain is very old and that he will end soon Line 8: Ordering Captain America to stop what he's doing because his career will end Captain America: Line 9: He is saying that George can't perform actions that will help or take some effort Line 10: Captain America's shield blocks everything so he will block George's annoying rhymes Line 11: The Captain tells is that he will make Washington obey him and be afraid of him. Line 12: George Washington's dreams will be destroyed by Captain America George Washington: Line 9: It's simply just saying that Captain America can't beat George Line 10: He is making fun of The Captain's verses becase he didn't feel that this was a battle Line 11: George is making fun of Captain America's look Line 12: Finally Washington states that this battle has no meaning because the USA knows that Washington will win Who Won? Captain America George Washington Trivia *This is the first Epic XRDL Rap Battle *It is the only battle to contain two people from the same country Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History 2 Usain Bolt Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog Epic Rap Battles of History Usain Bolt Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog BEGIN!!!!!! Usain Bolt: I’m Usain, also known as the lightnin’ bolt If I was electrical I’ll be faster than 1,000,000 volts You’re called sonic yeah, I heard about you Listen hedgehog I’ll hand you back to your zoo I raced Beijing and won with untied shoes You want to be a roasted hedgehog will you choose Makin’ 20 mills a year, can you beat that? I need the same amount of paper to list everything you suck at Sonic: You know why I'll beat you, 'cuz I run forward and backwards The one thing that I can’t count, is the number of my awards Suck it bitch I can run faster than 3,000 km per hour You’re a sweaty black man you really need a shower I’m making gaming awesome since 1991 You want to race 3 miles? Whoop I’m done Run as fast as you can with your stomach full of nuggets While I'm getting my bullets between your mom's brackets Usain Bolt: As long as I'm in great shape, nobody beats me, for sure You're just a donkey kong rippoff, while I'm on a world tour I'm destroying world records, getting gold medals While you're on the line waiting to make out with knuckles Look, there's a lightning bolt, well think fast Sorry I didn't realize, that this'll make a blast (Sonic gets striked by a lightning bolt and explodes so what will happen no... What is this red thing running so fast it's the "The Flash") The Flash: Hey it's scarlet speedster in the house, did you know that? I saw you once in a parrallel universe actually running fast From my speed I can time travel, so I would kill you in the past And then finally I can get rid of this Jamaican dick at last You battled sonic well this'll sure be different Well let's have race, I'll walk while you'll sprint Yea I remembered now you're the dog in the disney movie right Sorry I can't respect you, 'cuz you're black while I'm white I don't care about the money you make in dollars or cash I saved the world, shut up, 'cuz you just got owned by the flash Who Won?! Who's Next ??? You Decide Epic *swift of air* XRDL Rap Battles of History Who Won? Sonic the Hedgehog Usain Bolt The Flash Trivia *This is the first battle to have more than 2 rappers *Bolt in the disney movie is reffered to in this battle *Flash had the longest verse in all the battles Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History 3 Lara Croft Vs. Indiana Jones Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History Indiana Jones Vs. Lara Croft Begin Lara Croft You want to battle with the tomb raider, I think you got that wrong You got doomed by a temple, but you still think you’re strong Really, what’s with your name, Indiana that’s very lame I think we all know that there are your parents to blame You think you’re a real man you’re fucking afraid of snakes Both your life and your birth, were huge mistakes Can’t handle this you bitch, I’m the world’s best adventurist I’m Angelina Jolie mutha fucka, I’m the best, you’re just a pest Indiana Jones You think that you’re actually better than me, haha that’s funny Dislike the name INDIAna, I’ll swing my liana up your vaCHINA honey I have the properties to survive, stay alive, while you cry when you kill You’ll never be a great treasure hunter like me ‘cuz that takes skill Even Woody Allen has more courage than you, and you’re crew Fuck you, Nathan Drake destroys you, IGN also states that it’s true While I’m at the top of the movie business, I am dominant, that’s your end Go to Samantha your girlfriend, ‘cuz you got destroyed by the true legend Lara Croft I’ll burry you in this tomb, and then send you to the underworld Check the movie list, it has truly differed, the world moved on You haven’t made a movie since 2008, you're not a blockbuster, you're not even straight This is an advice for you Jones, stop rapping and well that just will be great. Indiana Jones I hunt for treasures, you’re just a game that’ll get a downgrade Just dodging some boulders, while you’re waiting to get laid To get with the last lines "angel of darkness", I bet you’ll love my last verse Don’t try to battle Nazi, prostitute, whore or anythin’, you’re just the worse Who Won?! Who's Next?? Who found this treasu.. Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History''.'' Who Won? Indiana Jones Lara Croft Trivia Coming Soon!!!